1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control system, a power control method, and a computer system thereof and, more particularly, to a power control system, a power control method, and a computer system thereof capable of preventing power consumption under the shutdown state.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in technology, the computer system is more and more ubiquitous. When the computer system shuts down, the power signal will be inputted continuously to ensure the computer system can boot successfully. For example, when a laptop computer is in the shutdown state, power provided from a battery or from a household power source will be consumed continuously. Therefore, the power will be wasted.
On the other hand, with the promotion of environmental responsibility, when the laptop computer is packed, the battery is installed in the laptop computer to reduce extra packaging. As a result, the laptop computer may consume the power supplied by the battery continuously. Therefore, when the user acquires a brand new laptop computer, the user has to charge the battery before booting the laptop computer. However, it will cause more inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power control system and a power control method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.